Blood Soaked Flower
by All That I Am In Ink
Summary: Sakura haruno the 'killer flower' of the leaf and the story of her hardest choice...


One-shot from forever ago! BE GENTLE only posting because I want to clean out all my old paper versions.

Sasuxsaku! I know I know how predictable however its not a happy ending!

The wind toys with my hair laying it across my face and swaying behind me. My dull eye's taking in the view before me, a large valley with the sun rising behind it. The sakura's trees that enclose it, their leaves dancing in the wind. My now mid length pink hair swaying along with the petals. The sight to some would seem breathtaking if they could not see the emptiness of my eyes. My outfit black spandex very short with a crimson red skirt falling a bit above mid-thigh a slit on both sides but connecting an inch below my hip bone. A black corsage of heavy metal as armor with a red fishnet short sleeved top underneath. My mid-drift exposed as the corsage ends right above my naval. Black high heeled boots coming to right below my knees, a kunai holder tied right on my right thigh. Crimson red plates of metal over my shines and one from my left wrist to my left elbow. My kohnaha headband secured across my forehead properly.

Closing my eyes I send my chakra out feeling around searching for my target. My eyes snap open as the sensation hits me and I withdraw my chakra and begin the one mile journey to my target. As I land on a tree just close enough to oversee the target my mood darkens and a glare consumes my expression. The sight before me disgusting me as I take in the state of the four captured suna ninja. Two of the four were genin and badly neglected, the other two however seemed to have been severely wounded. A genin catches my eye as she scans the area her eyes wide and her breathing ragged, I curse inwardly and quickly mentally check my antidote stock. The poison should be easily enough to take care of but it adds a small difficultly to the escape plan. Instead of a distraction I will need to take out the missing ninja holding them captive to allow proper time to treat the wounded.

With the decision made I can do little but sigh and stand drawing a kunai from my pouch and quickly forming seals for a genjutsu. My words are barely louder than a whisper "sakura petals…dance". I resist the urge to smirk as five of the missing ninja began to frantically look around, my step is a flash and in an instant the spray of blood fills the air. My face is expressionless and I spare no glance at the prisoners as I quickly dispatch of the enemy. One line marring their throats as the only proof that it had been foul play. The blood drips from my kunai as I silently flick it and dispose of the majority of the coppery substance. Now with the enemy resolved do I turn and address the suna ninja. Their eyes are wide and the only female one, the poisoned genin trembles her eyes glued to my kunai. I offer my most reassuring smile yet only the one ninja responds positively and calms down.

I sigh and speak my voice monotone as I drop the fake smile "I am from the leaf..how bad are your injuries?". The other three ninja finally seem to calm down and the relief shows on their faces. The first man to calm down speaks and makes his place as team leader obvious "I have suffered an abdominal cut but nothing severe, marku has a broken arm." The genin nearest to him nods toward his mangled left arm, a grimace plain on his face. I nod and quickly tend to the abdominal cut, I waste no time by merely crudely stitching it together and stopping the bleeding. With that done I focus on the boy frowning as I assess his arm. My tone is as sympathetic as I can manage as I speak "this will hurt, try not to scream." He nods his eyes searching for his sensei as though he can offer some aid. The older man nods at me to continue and I expertly pop his bones back into proper alignment. The boy moans but besides that he is silent and I offer him a nod of approval, the boy smiles and I can't help but return it. My heart aches as the image of naruto's smile fills my mind but I push that away and focus on the next task at hand. I stand speaking my tone stern "you two rest, what is the situation with the other two?" The man frowns and speaks his tone sad "stoka is just weak from a beating but…moulie..well she is poisoned and dying".

The girl he spoke of has short brown hair and soft brown eyes, overall the fear consumes her and makes her look half of her actual age. I frown assessing the fact that the poison has spread more than I had expected. Her breathing is ragged and her tears soak her vest, I lay a hand on her chest and close my eyes focusing on finding the source of the damage. I bit my lip as I realize that her chests are what have been affected. Silently cursing I quickly reach into my med pouch and withdraw a large syringe mixing with it my own healing chakra. Her eyes widen as the needle hovers over her chest, I offer a small reassuring smile before plunging it need into her chest and piercing her right lung. She screams aloud and the others in the group look away sadness consuming them. I pause before silently pinching a nerve with my chakra and forcibly knocking her out. The leader's confusion is obvious but I stand silently as the sense of ominous chakra approaches quickly. They need to leave now before the individual approaching reaches us. I turn and speak by barking out my orders "leave now! Take her and go quickly! There is a team waiting half a day from here to escort you the rest of the way home.". The leader rises and gathers the genin female in his arms before motioning to the others to follow. Only the young male genin pauses and looks back toward me the words he asks timid "what are you going to do?". I frown and speak my voice gentle and calming "I'll be along shortly…just tell a ninja named Naruto-kun I said he owes me ramen when I get back". The genin smiles and turns following his comrades.

The relief I feel at their departure shocks me but I put that feeling away and focus on the chakra signature that approaches quickly. It's strong, dangerously so and I realize as I mentally analyze my current state and frown at my depleted chakra reserve. Only seventy-five percent remains…far from the amount of what I would need to confidently face this opponent. I have two options I realize , I can either flee along with the suna ninja and hope that we reach hinata, neji and kiba in time or stay and fight giving the suna ninja enough time to make it safely for sure. I laugh as I realize the question was never even a true question for my conscious. I know I will stay and defend not only the suna ninja but the rest of my team. I will not allow an enemy like this to confront our group, they will never catch this many leaf ninja so far from home. I will defend those close to me just as naruto would even if it cost me my own life. I leap to the nearest tree quickly pulling out a kunai and assessing the area for the best defensive position. The blood on my face from the missing ninja is still warm and I took the moment to close my eyes and bask in the warmth. The feeling while morbid is part of who I now was as the leaf's 'killing flower', I had earned that name through placing ice in my blood and murdering all those who I was ordered to with no mercy. The warmth while blood reminds me that I still live, that my heart still beats and that inside me is a warmth as well for I am still human.

My moment of reflection is ended as the chakra signature appears suddenly only a few trees away. My eye's snap open and I silently scream inside myself. Sasuke-kun stands before me his eyes hallow and his body posture relaxed. He smirks and speaks his tone mocking "sakura your bleeding". I glare and try to keep my body from shaking as the emotions rake through my body threatening to overwhelm me. I want to scream his name and tell him to come home, I want to bury a kunai in his heartless chest and see the evil that he possess's die with him but more then that I want to melt and just do nothing. All these things that battle within me are disrupted though as he speaks "don't tell me little sakura-chan got hurt". The rage that bubbles inside me causes me to raise my eyes and fully meet his stare with my glare. His sharingun is not out but even if it was it would have no affect on me now that I possess the dying gift of kakashi-sensie. Sasuke's laugh rings out and I barely control the urge to shiver, his chakra stirs and his voice is suddenly serious "I could kill you now if I pleased sakura…chan."

The laughter that tears from my throat shocks even me and I can do little to stop it even as his eyes flash with rage. I speak the humor filling my tone "do it then dear sasuke-kun." The confusion that flashes across his face for even the briefest moment makes me smile and a mocking tone consumes my voice "oooh sasuke-kun kill me if you like but the leaf is beyond even your reach now..naruto's love for you has made him stronger than your revenge has made you". His sharingun flashes and I laugh again as I realize I have hit a nerve with the mighty uchiha. Inside I cry though as my love for him pleads for me to act kindly or try to reach out to him. I silence that thought though and drain all the emotion away from my face just as he does his.

Well was supposed to be a one shot but toying with the idea of making it a little longer…let me know what you guys think. There will be a second chapter no matter what!


End file.
